Together
by Secretcl3x4
Summary: Set after Primfiya, Clarke and Madi have been alone for over a year when they meet other survivors.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke was alone for 6 months following primfiya. During those months she was left with her thoughts; her only source of sanity being the radio that she hoped allowed her to communicate with Bellamy. When she found Madi it was a godsend, she now had a purpose and a goal for the years ahead: to keep them both safe for the next few years.

Things at first were tough, finding food for one was not easy after the fire but after a few weeks of surviving on small rationed meals Clarke became more in sync with this new world. The animals that had survived were mutated beyond imagination and some species seemed to combine but Clarke managed to understand the behaviours of the strange creatures, making it easier for them to hunt. The animals were also much better at finding water sources than Clarke so she learned to not always kill the creatures but to use their instincts to her advantage.

Madi was not as childlike as Clarke would have hoped. She had seen far too much to have what Clarke deemed a normal childhood but Clarke always tried her best. They would spend afternoons playing games Clarke had enjoyed when she was younger and Clarke was also able to make small board games out of scraps of wood and stones so that they could spend the cold winter evenings inside playing.

After a couple of years their lives together had a sense of normalcy and routine. They were a family. The two were on a hunting trip that took them deep in the woods when they heard something they weren't sure they would ever hear; footsteps, distinctly human and there was more than one of them.

Madi and Clarke drew their weapons, although they were glad they were not the only people left they were also weary, these people may not be friendly. The footsteps were getting closer and they were fast, Clarke pulled Madi in behind her as they braced themselves for the encounter. A small mass of light brown hair was visible through the trees and before they knew it the small girl was hurtling into the clearing giggling and squealing with delight.

Then she saw them, her big blue eyes widened as her lip quivered. The other footsteps too were getting closer. The girl backed up slowly until she was against a tree, not moving her eyes from Clarke and Madi. Clarke was in shock this girl looked to be around five years old making her two when primfiya occurred.

"We're not going to hurt you-" Clarke started in an attempt to comfort the child.

"Eve! Eve, come back it's not funny!" she heard a voice call out from the trees.

As Clarke went to speak again the owner of the voice emerged from the trees; a tall girl with long dark hair, hazel eyes and a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, she looked to be in her late teens. The younger girl, Eve Clarke assumed ran to the girls side hiding behind her much like Madi was doing to Clarke. Her brow furrowed as she stared Clarke out. Clarke noticed the girl was not as shocked as she had been to find other survivors.

Again as Clarke composed herself to speak another figure appeared from the trees, one Clarke thought she'd never see again.

"Lexa?" Clarke stammered.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks so much for the follows/favourites it means a lot to me this chapter**

Lexa's eyes met Clarke's and they widened.

"Clarke…" Lexa managed.

It was clear that both women had believed the other had died. They had given up hope on each other.

Clarke felt rage surging through her veins. How could she? How was it even possible? She left Clarke again.. She even left her people and here she was with two strangers laughing in the woods like she hadn't left an entire nation to crumble by faking her own death. She felt her grip on Madi tighten and her glare harden.

Lexa knew she had a lot of explaining to do, she had left Clarke after swearing fealty to Her, she had left her people but she had no choice. Lexa had her reasons for leaving. She knew that it would be better to have the discussion alone. She saw the young girl at Clarke's side and was relieved that she had not been alone all this time. Lexa was also confused the only people that had survived to her knowledge had been nightbloods and the last she had checked Clarke was not one.

"You know each other?" the brunette asked pulling both Lexa and Clarke from their thoughts.

"Yeah, I knew Clarke before primfiya. Clarke, this is Kayla and Eve," Lexa explained gesturing to each girl.

"Nice to meet you both.." Clarke trailed off.

The five just stood for what felt like forever until Eve broke the silence.

"What's your name?" Eve questioned Madi after finding the courage to come out from behind Kayla.

"Madi…" Madi answered sheepishly, for the past couple of years she had only interacted with Clarke.

"Oh, I'm Eve and I'm five. How old are you? Do you want to play with me?" Eve rambled.

"I'm ten and if it's okay with Clarke…" Madi said staring up at Clarke for approval, Clarke smiled and nodded.

The two girls smiled at each other before Eve announced they were playing tag. Madi hadn't heard of it so the precocious five year old walked her through the rules. That left the three oldest still staring at each other unsure of what to say next. Kayla and Lexa exchanged a glance, then Kayla announced she would be joining the girls in their game.

Clarke and Lexa stared at each other, Clarke smiled and Lexa returned it before walking towards her and hugging her slowly making sure Clarke was comfortable with the hug. They stood there holding each other close for what seemed like forever. Both were struck dumb by seeing each other again.

"I missed you," Clarke whispered her voice shaky.

"I missed you too Clarke," Lexa replied gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi everyone I'm so sorry I've been really caught up in Uni work and running a society and stuff I'm back though and summer starts in a couple of weeks for me so updates will be more regular. Thanks for all the support it means a lot to me :)**

"Clarke, I can explain…" Lexa started before trailing off.

"It's okay Lexa, you don't have to right now," Clarke started, "I'm just so happy you're here."

They finally ended the hug and looked each other up and down. Clarke felt herself blush as Lexa bit her lip and smirked at her. Lexa slowly leaned in to kiss her.

Just before their lips met Clarke heard a scream; Madi's scream. Before she could even process it she was running in the direction of the scream. She heard Lexa's footsteps close behind her. When they reached the clearing she found Madi cowering behind a confused looking Eve as she looked to see what Madi was hiding from she saw a huge, sheepish looking guy. He had short dark hair and dark eyes, he must have been around 6 foot 5 and his shoulders much broader than Lincoln's; he would make Bellamy look like a small child in comparison.

Lexa caught up with Clarke and couldn't help but laugh. She realised why Madi would be intimidated by Peter but she knew he was a big softie, who wouldn't harm anyone unless they tried to hurt one of their group. He stood scratching his head uncomfortably. Lexa could see in Clarke's body language she was getting ready to fight him.

"This is Peter, he's with us," Lexa explained, "he was hunting while we went and got water."

"Well you forgot to mention you had a huge friend wandering about nearby! I was about to fight him! Poor Madi was terrified!" Clarke ranted at Lexa who smiled at Peter apologetically, Clarke took a breath "I'm Clarke, this is Madi sorry about this Lexa forgot to mention you and we've not came across anyone else since Primfiya."

"It's okay, nice to meet you both," He said gently shaking Clarke's hand.

"What's wrong is everyone Okay?" Kayla shouted from somewhere within the trees before emerging beside Eve.

"Yeah you're a little late there, Madi met Peter.." Lexa laughed scratching her head.

" Oh sorry I had to pee, did it ruin your little reunion?" Kayla teased raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up!" Lexa blushed furiously and Clarke noticed.

"I want to PLAY!" Eve shouted breaking the awkwardness.

"Me too," Madi agreed.

"Fine go play," Clarke smiled.

The adults were left alone for a while. Clarke couldn't help but notice Kayla and Peter laughing and flirting. Lexa saw her watching them and decided to catch her up.

"So neither of them knows?" Clarke asked when Lexa had explained they were both obviously head over heels for each other and had been since before Primfaya.

"I don't think they even admit it to themselves, it's adorable." Lexa laughed.

"Oh, you've changed, Heda calling things adorable what has the world come to?" Clarke teased as they sat together watching to two hopelessly smitten teens as Peter picked a leaf from Kayla's hair.

"Is that such a bad thing Clarke? Anyway I was like this before I just couldn't show it, I was Heda.." Lexa defended.

"Lexa," Clarke started cupping Lexa's cheek, "I was kidding.. I love you so much and I missed you.. I thought I'd never see you again, I've never experienced anything like it my heart ached right up until I saw you again-"

Clarke was cut off by Lexa kissing her softly, she felt sparks thought her body and realised why she had missed her so much; Lexa was her soul mate. As the kiss intensified Clarke could hear Lexa moan. The moan must have caught the two teens attention as they coughed and walked off looking for the children.

When they parted for air Lexa gently stroked Clarke's hair and smiled "I missed you so much.."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: two chapters in one day because I've got rid of writers block. This is more of a back story on the new characters so no Clexa :(**

Kayla and Peter looked up and saw Clarke and Lexa's reunion. Without words they both agreed it would be best to give them privacy, Kayla tries to get their attention and tell them where they are going but the couple seem far too preoccupied. Heading off in the direction they think the girls are in they laugh and talk about times before Praimfaya.

They grew up in a city that managed to stay relatively 'modern', after the bombs their great grandparents somehow survived and decided to keep life as normal. They were from a country far from where they were which is the continent that was formerly known as America. It took over a week on a boat for them to arrive here but when Lexa told them of a bunker that could sustain life, maybe even through this they knew they had to at least try to get there.

Peter and Kayla had met at one of the huge city's colleges and had been in the same class since. They were in the same group of friends were never particularly close, Kayla's closest friend being one of the only girls in the class and Peter's being his childhood friends. That all changed when she asked Peter for a ride to help her uncle with something. As he dropped her off Kayla's uncle insisted he try his new cookie recipe and the next thing they both knew they were in a cellar with a timer on the door. That was their Primfiya.

Obviously Eve was with them and her crazy uncle left them enough food and water to survive until they got out but they had no idea what was going on. They spent days trying to keep Eve's mind off of it and the nights while she slept trying to make sense of it all. When they got out they thought they were the only survivors until a week later when they came across Lexa.

It was clear to them that her uncle had changed them in some way and decided that they'd protect his daughter after it all but they were still not clear on how or why them. When Lexa asked them if they were nightbloods they were confused at first then she pricked their fingers and they saw it, black blood. Kayla's uncle had done something to change their blood so they could survive the radiation.

The day they met Lexa she was not welcoming. Eve had ran ahead and since they assumed there was no one around they followed after her talking. She turned a corner and they did not panic until they turned and saw her talking to a woman who had two swords strapped to her back and was dressed like some sort of ancient warrior.

Apparently Eve saw her and approached her confidently asking if she was a superhero. Lexa then foolishly asked what a superhero was and was dragged into a lecture about what they were. This was when Peter and Kayla saw her and screamed at Eve to get away, who looked at them both like they were stupid and told them she was clearly a good guy. Peter was growing angry and protective, he'd come to love the sassy child and would hate to see her get hurt, Kayla grabbed Eve by the arm and pulled her behind Peter who began questioning Lexa. Surprisingly Lexa was calm throughout all of the questioning.

Lexa later told them she was sure they were untrained as she had lived in the city for a year and the city was nothing like where she had come from. Violence was punished with imprisonment not death etc.

"Did you hear what they were saying?" Peter asked Kayla pulling her from her thoughts.

"No, why?" Kayla stopped.

"It's not important…" he replied blushing furiously and started walking again.

After a few more minutes they heard the voices of the girls. They were sitting chatting, it was fascinating to hear their perspective on everything.

"Is Clarke your mom?" Eve asked.

"Not really but she's the closest thing I have to one… Is Kayla yours?" Madi questioned back.

"No… my mom and dad are gone but I have Kayla and Peter and Lexa… and now you and Clarke so it's okay…" Eve replied clearly preoccupied with something.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back again, more Clexa in this chapter**

Clarke and Lexa just Sat, foreheads touching looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Until Clarke decided she needed to check on Madi, she stood up and held her hand out to Lexa and they walk hand in hand hearing the laughter long before they see the group.

When they reach the group they find Eve on Peter's back screaming at him to catch the other two while they scatter dodging behind trees. Clarke has never seen Madi smile and laugh so much, she often forgets that Madi is still so young. When Eve notices them she demands Peter include them, Lexa darts off and leaves a confused looking Clarke. When Clarke starts to run she's too late and has been cornered. Peter bends and allows Eve to tag her.

"Clarke's It!" Eve squealed being let down by Peter and taking off running.

The game went on until one by one they all got too tired to keep playing. They all sat around on the grass to catch their breath.

"So, did you know Lexa when she was 'Commander', 'cause I don't believe for one minute this softie was a ruthless leader." Kayla asked Clarke.

"Yeah I did actually.. we didn't get on at first," Clarke answered honestly.

"She told us about you..You were Skaikru, right? She said that you were-" Kayla was cut off by Lexa's hand covering her mouth.

"I said you were a great leader now, shof op before I tell Peter you like him…." Lexa threatened removing her hand from the girls mouth.

"You already did! She said you were her soul mate. I don't see what's wrong with that. I hate you sometimes Lexa," Kayla replied hurt, before storming off.

"Not cool Lexa," Peter shook his head before hurrying after her.

"Teenagers," Lexa sighed looking at Madi braiding Eve's hair.

"Lexa you shouldn't have said that… She obviously didn't want him to know," Clarke softly explained.

"I know I'm just sick of them both moping around like lovesick puppies but they can't even see it. I also never thought I'd see you again so when I talked about you I was honest and I didn't want you to know what I said…." She rambled.

"Well I think you were right we are soul mates," Clarke smiled leaning in to Lexa.

They sat in silence watching the two girls play, Lexa with her arm around Clarke hoping that the other two would finally admit how they felt.

Peter chased after Kayla who was running through the trees. When she finally stopped he was glad because he was unsure how much further he'd be able to run. She was unaware he was following her until she stopped; she heard the leaves crunching and turned to face him. When he saw her face, it broke his heart she had been crying as she ran. Her face was blotchy and red there were tears streaming down it.

"It's okay Kay.." Peter spoke softly.

"Is it or are you just here because you pity me.." She snapped turning away from him.

"I don't pity you… in fact I like you too" He could barely believe what he was saying.

"Really?" She asked turning around to face him, she suddenly noticed how close he was.

Her eyes met his, she was still unsure. He looked down at her lips and slowly leaned in. The kiss was gentle but it was her answer and Kayla finally believed it.

"Why do you think I've stayed with you all this time?" He smiled at her and she hugged him.

He had been with her though all of this and helped look after _her_ cousin. He didn't have to, it would have been easier for him to leave them but he didn't. She'd never really thought about it but he loved her as much as she loved him.

"Oh, you're back," Lexa announced as the two walked back to the group, "Sorry about earlier-"

"It's okay.. I should probably thank you," Kayla cut in smiling.

"So.. are you two a thing then?" Lexa asked.

"I don't really know we just both know we like each other…" Kayla smiled at Peter who excused himself to play with the girls assuming this was 'girl talk'.

"Did you kiss?" Lexa asks earning an elbow in her side from Clarke.

"Yeah… I really like him,"

"Love him," Lexa corrects under her breath making an already blushing Kayla go beet red.

"Stop it Lex, I think it's sweet," Clarke reprimanded finally finding a place to intervene.

"So what are you guys then?" Kayla asked awkwardly.

"We never really stopped being a thing, even when I thought Lexa was dead. I still loved her and hoped we'd meet again somehow, so I'd say we're still a thing," Clarke explained and Lexa smiled approvingly before kissing Clarke again.

"Not again, I'll be with the kids," Kayla muttered running off towards the playing children and Peter.

Lexa and Clarke laughed at her and sat again talking about their time apart.


	6. Chapter 6

"We should probably find shelter for the night," Lexa suggested.

"Oh you guys can stay with us," Clarke offered.

"Okay, we should head there now, I'm tired" Lexa smirked winking at Clarke.

"I can't believe you," Clarke laughed "Guys let's head back for the night!"

The group gathered then Clarke said something about fetching a rover which confused Lexa. She was gone for a few minutes and returned in the rover. They all somehow fit in. There was an awkward silence for the first few minutes before Eve suggested they have a sing along. Kayla pulled a device out of one of their bags and began to play old pop music, Eve began singing along and gradually the rest of their group joined in even Lexa dramatically sang the love song to Clarke as she drove making Madi laugh uncontrollably.

Clarke rolled her eyes and hummed along the song was familiar, it was one she had heard a handful of times on the Ark. When she asked what the song was called Lexa feigned shock and told her it was 'A thousand miles' and informed her she was shocked that she had to ask. As Lexa sang the last line she placed her hand on Clarke's lap.

"If I could just hold you, tonight" she sang sincerely glancing up to meet Clarke's gaze with tears in her eyes.

Clarke smiled tightly at her before glancing back at the road and teasing Lexa that she'd gone 'soft'.

When they arrived at the valley Clarke showed them around her and madi's home, she then showed them another fairly large well kept home that they could all fit comfortably in for the time being. As their guests settled in Clarke and Madi started on dinner, they had smoked meat set aside at all times incase Clarke was feeling too tired to prepare a whole fancy meal so they decided on serving that with plenty of vegetables.

The two worked as one, Madi collecting water without Clarke having to say a word. They had their routine and got the vegetables and meat prepared before any of their guest came back out to the fire so Clarke asked Madi to set the table while she fetched the guests.

Clarke knocked lightly on the door before entering. She found Lexa sat on a seat in the corner of the room writing in a book and the other three were on the bed; Kayla and Eve both asleep under the furs curled up together beside a wide awake Peter who was being used as a pillow by Kayla.

"Dinner?" Lexa asked looking up from her book and Clarke nodded in response.

Since they fell asleep Clarke covered up the portions she had made for Eve and Kayla so they didn't waste any food. They made casual polite conversation about life and the weather. Madi had a lot of questions for Lexa and Peter about the rest of the world and where Peter had grown up. She had barely left the valley in her whole life so their stories of crossing seas and meeting creatures she could only ever imagine lit Madi up. By the time the meal was over Madi had dragged Peter off to show him some of her favourite history books that she had found with Clarke, when they left Lexa explained how much of a history geek Peter was and that although he seemed pretty uninterested was probably infinitely more excited than Madi(Clarke laughed at how Lexa worded his consistently neutral expression by telling her 'that's just his face').

The two sat by the fire Clarke made and talked. For the first time they seemed like a normal couple, well as normal as they could be living after the second apocalypse. Lexa gushed to Clarke about the literature they had where she had been, she had spent most of her time reading stories from hundreds of years ago and although Clarke had access to some pieces of classic literature on the arc many of the stories Lexa had come across were new to Clarke too. Clarke laughed again when Lexa asked if she was familiar with fairytales like they were some bizzare concept, she of course was very familiar with them, they had been passed on by word of mouth on the arc and Clarke always though it quite fitting since that was the exact way they had come to be.

Madi and Peter sat together in candle light as Peter read aloud the diary of Anne Frank, a book that Madi had read many times but Peter had never come across. They read together about the days that she had spent hidden and Madi couldn't help but feel close to this girl she had never met; they both had to hide away for reasons that seemed silly, reasons neither of them could control; Madi's family had hid her, they were fearful that she would be taken from because of her nightblood so they pushed her into cupboards and told her to be silent whenever they had visitors. As Peter read she made him pause after one of her favourite sections " _How wonderful it is that nobody need wait a single moment before starting to improve the world."_ , she told Peter of how she had read this book whilst her family hid her and despite her loneliness she was sure she would change the world, he smiled sympathetically at her and told her he was sure she would and he was, they were some of the last people on earth, their survival would change everything; it was essential for the survival of the human race.

Peter and Madi grew tired, he suggested that she take the second bed in the house Clarke had set up for the newcomers; when she questioned him he just told her to trust him that the adults needed to catch up and it would be better if she stayed with them, so she shrugged and agreed. As she changed for the night before heading across Peter went to inform Lexa and Clarke of the sleeping arrangements.

"Absolutely no way, I don't know you! Madi needs me," Clarke protested making Peter cringe the shy man wasn't expecting such as strong maternal reaction from her.

"But I do. Peter, Kayla and Eve are my family and I trust them with my life. You have my word Clarke they are good people," Lexa assured Clarke placing her hand over Clarke's own.

The two watched as Clarke's tense body language softened as Lexa assured her. Clarke reluctantly agreed and as Peter headed off to the house he heard Clarke threaten Lexa but Lexa twist it into some innuendo. He rolled his eyes.

When Peter got to the small house he found that Madi was already asleep on the smaller bed at the side of the room while Kayla and Eve slept soundly on the larger bed. He climbed into bed beside Kayla and smiled. For the first time in a long time he finally felt like he had a home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry this update took so long**

Peter and Kayla awoke the next morning to giggling. They had become entangled during the night and of course Eve and Madi found this hilarious. They could both feel their cheeks flushing as the two children sang a childish rhyme about them kissing.

"I suppose it's not that weird, they are boyfriend and girlfriend" Madi shrugged clearly just enjoying teasing the two teens.

"Ewww… Kayla kisses boys!" Eve squealed jokingly before running out the door barefoot.

Clarke and Lexa woke up in a very similar way, both cuddled up and entangled. Clarke woke with a start at the squealing coming from outside, she was used to just Madi who was much quieter in comparison to Eve. When Clarke made out what Eve was chanting she looked to Lexa for some sort of explanation and Lexa just snuggled her face into Clarke's shoulder while telling her that Eve does it pretty often to all of them and finds it hilarious. As they lay things suddenly got quiet, Clarke opened her eyes again and scanned the room; she spotted Eve's face pressed up at the window with her nose squished. She nudged Lexa who also spotted the little face pretty quickly.

"I guess we're up now," Lexa grumbled rolling out of bed thankful that she was fully clothed.

As the two stretched Eve was grabbed by Peter who had been searching for her. He playfully lifted her and placed her at the table they'd ate breakfast at the night before. He let Kayla sit next to Eve and he sat next to her. Madi was preparing what she called the best breakfast ever. Lexa and Clarke emerged hand in hand, with Lexa feigning anger at Eve for waking them.

"You're too cute to stay mad at," Clarke sighed and Eve nodded in agreement.

After breakfast they decided they should gather food, Lexa, Clarke and Peter all went to hunt while Kayla, Madi and Eve went to pick berries. As the group's separated Clarke reminded Madi what to do in an emergency and to remember not to pick the small red berries. Kayla kissed Peter on the cheek quickly just before they all parted and their shyness warmed Clarke's heart, they seemed so young at times like that but they were a lot more capable than that exchange would make you think Clarke knows it's a tough world out there.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked as they were walking.

"Yeah" Clarke replied.

"Are you a nightblood now, I forgot to ask...I just assumed sinc-"

"Yes, I am my mom figured out a formula to create nightbloods but we had no idea if it would work. Here I am though so it worked."

"Okay then, that's been bothering me for a while now.."

The two continued their conversation completely forgetting they were joined by Peter until he corrected Lexa on the story she was telling. Clarke couldn't help but wonder how they had managed to forget he was there; his footsteps were light and carefully thought out, Lexa had obviously taught him about hunting, he kept his gaze up at the forest around him, his brow furrowed as he focused on the sounds around him.

"Are you always this talkative?" Clarke teased, he stopped in his tracks glaring down at her, he opened his mouth to reply but just sighed, shook his head and started walking.

They managed to catch a deer and were getting it ready to bring back to the valley when Clarke heard Madi. She was running towards them shouting, Clarke could make out her own name and help but most of it was hard to understand. Madi came crashing through the trees and grabbed Clarke breathlessly trying to explain why she had been running.

"Madi, I can't understand. Breathe." Clarke explained rubbing Madi's back soothingly.

"Kayla...Breathing...Sick" Madi managed to get out around her gasping for air.

"Kayla has trouble breathing sometimes, is that what's wrong?" Lexa asked and Madi nodded.

They all headed to the valley in silence scared of what they might find. When they got there they found Kayla sitting down catching her breath and sipping on the water Eve had got her.

"I'm okay Madi, I just needed a seat," Kayla softly assured her seeing the fear in her eyes.

"It was really scary.." Madi managed as her lip trembled holding back tears.

"It is scary but I'm fine I promise," Kayla smiled and reached out to touch Madi's arm.

Madi was on the verge of tears and Clarke had her pulled into her side.

"She's fine now Madi don't worry, see?" Eve told her pointing at Kayla.

"Mhm" Madi nodded still unsure.

"I think we should leave the hunting for another day, we have enough for the next few days anyway," Clarke suggested and the group all agreed.

Clarke took a shaken Madi to their house to talk and the rest of the group decided on various activities to pass the time; Kayla and Peter went swimming in the nearby lake while Lexa and Eve played princesses and knights. Clarke watched Lexa and Eve fondly from her window, Madi had fallen asleep leaning on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around her daughter still finding it somewhat strange to think of her like that and smiled because for the first time in years it was no longer judt her and Madi.


End file.
